Erica
Erica is a character in Miitopia. She first appeared in episode 3 of Miitopia. History (Miitopia Lore) Prior to Miitopia, Erica was a miserable cleric and hated her various adventuring teams. Her team was eventually killed and too far into battle so she couldn't resurrect them. After moving between several parties, Kronkui guided her on to Failboat's. Erica spent her first night complaining about the party, after being disgusted she was fed Banshee tears (to improve her magic) and being the only one to buy good gear for the next day (everyone else bought MP Candy). However, she contributed significantly to the party as the healer, warming up to Failboat in particular through the journey through Easin Hills and the Castle. Erica also helped with recovering Geegee's face from the Wayward Woods and saving Moom from goblins. In the Arid Frontier, Erica helped the party escort Prince Hhhhhhhhhh to Greenhorne Castle but not without all of them getting annoyed with the prince's haughty and arrogant attitude. She also helped retrieve calming fruit to stop Joji and Prince Hhhhhhhhhh from fighting. Erica also helped to defeat the imps at Greenhorne Castle and helped with rescuing Prince Etce's face from General Etce in Nightmare Tower. Before they could head to Neksdor, the Dark Lord Hank spirited Simple Bob, Smuk and Erica away while they slept. The group woke up to find themselves in an unknown location with Failboat nowhere to be found. Sometime later, the group spotted Deko, Chi, and Lanc also in their location. After Deko realised that they're all friends of Failboat, the six all agreed to work together and escape their boiling hot prison. Personality Erica is the straight woman of the team, more often than not being the voice of reason if she's not infuriated. Her Miitopia personality is 'Cautious' and her favourite colour is red, though she tends to wear pinks whenever red is not available. According to lore, she dislikes spicy foods and gets angry at Smuk when he feeds it to her. When Erica first joined the party, she was bitter and cynical. This was because her teams continued to die on her without coming to her for healing, making her frustrated and angry. Erica initially didn't rely on others. She constantly complained about her old team because they never protected her (the healer) and made the same complaints about Failboat's team. Despite being a healer, Erica often attacked first because she was angry at monsters for getting in the way of the journey and the team's destination. Initially, she was very harsh with Failboat's party, complaining that they're crying despite having fought an enemy a hundred times before (by being affected by status conditions in-game). She even stated: "I just don't want to be with this party. I wouldn't mind if you guys died" ''[1]. She was the first to get into a fight in the party with Simple Bob and tended to get in a lot of fights as she has a lot to say about other people. When an imp first tried to dip her heart in darkness, Erica was unshaken, stating ''"you have no idea how dark my heart really is" ''[2]. However, she is not immune to magic and can display some 'bad behaviour'. Erica is not completely unsympathetic though; she felt sorry for Prince Etce being engaged to Prince Hhhhhhhhh and (despite getting into them all the time) she can be talked out of her fights. However, she softened up and acted more tsundere by the middle of the journey. By the time the group faced the Dark Lord Hank, Erica began to fit more into the big sister role, though she still retained some of her sassiness. Her catchphrase/battle cry is 'I have to do everything!' Erica has undergone the most character development, becoming more understanding and open to others. She has a big sister relationship towards Chi. Trivia * Erica was a cleric, so her friends would call her '''Clerica'. * She is the first Mii made during Miitopia (Smuk was made before gameplay) and the first female party member to join Failboat. ** She's based on the expression 'angry'. * She was the first person to get into a quarrel in the party, getting irritated with Simple Bob [3] ** This was apparently about the rooming situation. Simple Bob threw his laundry in the room and Erica wasn't happy with him not picking it up. * Erica can swallow MP candies whole, which Simple Bob apparently can't do [4] * Erica's best friend is Failboat, with their relationship being level 16 as of Precursor to the End. . Category:Characters